Y si Tenko
by Caro Ji
Summary: Alguien tenia que darse cuenta, alguien debió. Un poder tan grande no podía pasar tan desapercibido. One-shot que participa en la #VillainWeek2019, para el sexto día y con la temática de What if?


**Y si… Tenko.**

Autor: CaroJi/ValkiriaRoja765

Boku no Hero Academia, con temática What if?

Disclaimer: Nada de BnHA me pertenece y yo solo hice uso de los personajes para una situación rara.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

:::::::

Alguien.

Alguien tenía que darse cuenta.

Alguien debió de notarlo.

No podía pasar tan desapercibido.

No.

Nadie lo hizo.

Lo dejaron a su suerte. Temiendo y perdiéndose en el camino. Tenko los amaba, niña quiso nada de eso. Ellos eran su familia después de todo.

Pero y sí...

Y sí... Nana Shimura ni hubiera sido la poseedora del One for All.

Y sí... hubiera estado con su familia.

Y sí... ella lo vio, mientras jugaba y accidentalmente hacía desaparecer uno de sus juguetes preferidos.

Y sí... lo ayudaba a controlar su recién descubierto quirk.

Y sí...

El más pequeño de los Shimura escuchó a padre discutir con su abuela. Ella lo había estado viendo cuando Kuro desapareció entre sus manos como por arte de magia, fue inevitable que llorará. Adoraba el desgarbado oso de peluche, era su amigo y ahora ya no estaba por su culpa.

Su padre movió los brazos y negó disgustado, pero cuando lo vio pasar una de sus manos por su rostro, supo que Nana había ganado, de nuevo, la potencial discusión de días a su hijo.

Su abuelita le sonrió y él devolvió el gesto. Ella era tan cálida y tan hermosa.

Todo empezó así, con un oso menos, pero con una familia que lo adoraba y amaba.

Nana le había dicho que harían un pequeño viaje y que su padre no podía ir por su trabajo, pero que volverían pronto a casa.

El viaje en auto no fue largo, en realidad iban a un gran y sorprendente lugar. Su destino: U.A., la famosa academia de héroes y él, como la mayoría de los niños, deseaba asistir algún día a dicha escuela. Solo lo mejor podía pasar el examen de admisión y aunque su quirk recién aparecía, no estaba desanimado.

Su Nana le explico que estaba ahí para ver que podían hacer por él y su curioso capricho. Tenko la miro y asintió feliz, él también sería un héroe como su abuelita.

Recovery Girl y un asistente del área de equipamiento, fueron quienes los ayudaron. Sencillos exámenes de salud y unas pruebas para conocer el alcance de su quirk inestable. Pronto fue notario que el pequeño no lo controlaba, era esporádico y apabullante a niveles desconocidos, después de desintegrar sin querer la camilla en la que estaba sentado, lo supieron.

Nana se asustó y solo alcanzo a abrazar a Tenko, cuando empezó a llorar. La enfermera le sonrió y le aseguro que todo estaba bien, de todas maneras esa cosa no le gustaba. Le dio una paleta y sonrió más ampliamente cuando dejo de llorar. Era sorprendente su poder.

El asistente empezó a garabatear en una pequeña libreta emocionado. Tenían que hacer más pruebas, con diferentes materiales. Su abuelita se veía preocupada, pero él asintió. Tenko la protegería, solo tenía que hacer lo que le pedían, ¿cierto?

El asistente los llevo por los pasillos escolares, hasta entrar a un cuarto lleno de materiales y objetos extraños a medio hacer, algunos con marcas de haber sufrido un accidente o una trágica prueba de ensayo y error. Los dejo acomodarse cerca de escritorio más libre de objetos y empezó a buscar diferentes pedazos de materiales. Metal, hierro, aluminio, cobre, plata, oro, cuarzo, piedras varias, vidrio, cuero, alguna fibra textil. Lo que fuera resistente o que él creyera podría servir.

Uno tras otro, desaparecieron ante las manos de Tenko. Nana se puso nervioso, acaso su quirk eran tan poderoso que podía desintegrar cualquier cosa. El asistente por su parte, se emocionó por el reto, solo un par de objetos mostraron un deterioro más lento. El oro, la plata y el pequeño diamante, que solo se trozo. No había querido usar el último, pero era una de las pocas que eran tan resistentes.

Al parecer los metales y piedras preciosas eran ligeramente inmunes. El asistente estuvo satisfecho con la información, entonces los dejó ir, asegurándoles que ponto sabrían de él y de su trabajo.

Ambos Shimura sonrieron relajados ya no aguantarían más tiempo haciendo pruebas. Se fueron con la promesa de comprar helado para Tenko.

El padre de Tenko los esperaba, también se había preocupado cuando escucho sobre el quirk de su hijo, era increíble si, pero peligroso. Su madre le quito sus dudas y el aseguró que todo estaría bien. No había nada sobre qué preocuparse y mucho menos temer. Era un quirk, solo eso. "Es hermoso y peligroso, pero es tu hijo. No temas", fueron las palabras que lo hicieron decidirse a permitir los exámenes en el pequeño. Era por su bien.

Cuando volvieron, Tenko estaba feliz y como un bólido lo tuvo entre sus brazos, mientras le hablaba apresurado sobre su visita a la famosa escuela. "Seré un héroe, papá. Lo seré y los protegeré a ti y a la abuela", le dijo lleno de convicción, antes de saltar al piso e ir corriendo a jugar. Nana le contó mejor las cosas y tenía razón. Era su hijo, lo amaba y daría todo por él.

Unas semanas después recibieron un paquete de U.A, un regalo para Tenko. Un par de guantes experimentales para su inquieto quirk. Le ayudaría a no desaparecer sus posesiones ni lastimar a nadie, aunque de eso no sabía nada, solo lo habían asumido con las pruebas. Claro que Tenko estaba feliz, se los colocó de inmediato, eran azules y tan bonitos. Probó su poder y nada. No pasó nada. Todos estaban felices por él.

Sin embargo, una semana después los guantes desaparecieron cuando Tenko tuvo un berrinche, que se detuvo al perder a sus confiables amigos. Su padre lo abrazo y resistió cuando las manos de su hijo lo tocaron. Sabían que era una posibilidad y él era el primero en comprobarlo. Su ropa y su piel sufrieron, dejando marcas similares a una quemadura, dolía como los mil demonios, pero sanaría si lo soltaba ahora.

Lo alejo suavemente y permitió que Nana se encargará del pequeño, tenía que ir a U.A.

Nuevos guantes y un beso de Recovery Girl después, todo volvió a la normalidad.

El asistente le había asegurado que estaba bien tener unos nuevos guantes, eran prototipos, así que tenía montones de ellos, con diferentes trabajos y materiales, si variar del particular azul, deseo del niño.

Shimura padre no entendía la fascinación del asistente, un pequeño niño estaba desintegrando su trabajo y el sujeto estaba feliz. No mencionó nada, era su problema, sólo tomo un par nuevo, le agradeció y se fue. Eran tan generosos y amables. Y a caballo regalado...

Tenko volvió a su rutina y mientras experimentaba con sus poderes, crecieron sus habilidades para manipularlos. Los guantes se volvieron parte de su vida, así como visitar a Kyouya, el curioso asistente que le ayudo, su amigo.

Nana se encargó de entrenarlo y mostrarle un camino a seguir, que su quirk era tan maravilloso y era solo suyo. Nadie tenía derecho a juzgarlo por lo que podía hacer, solo él mismo. Y si deseaba ser un héroe, tenía que trabajar y dar muestra de su valía. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y valiente.

_"Yo sé que lo lograras Tenko. Confió y creó en ti"_, le dijo su abuela antes de realizar su examen de admisión a U.A, que si bien pudo entrar por recomendación, él no lo quiso así.

Sería un héroe por mérito propio. Su familia estaba a su lado y él era fuerte. Lo lograría.

Pronto el mundo conoció a Blue Damage o B.D, un héroe especializado en rescate. Uno de los integrantes del top 10.

Y sí alguien hablaba de él, era por lo increíble que era. Lo fabuloso de su quirk y de lo amable que era.

Pero... en realidad nada de eso era verdad. Él... él era Shigaraki Tomura, el aprendiz de All of One. Líder de la Liga de Villanos.

Su abuela había muerto, así como toda su familia. Su padre lo acompañaba, aunque no era lo mismo.

Pero no se lamentó, en ese momento tenía atípica familia. Rara, pero suya.

Tomura no lamento nada, solo quizás odiaba un poco a Nana, ella los había dejado, pero poco sabía él.

No importaba, ya no.

Las cosas pudieron ser, pero no fueron. No tenía sentido llorar sobre la leche derramada. Fue su elección y la volvería a tomar, una y otra vez.

Todo tenía un fin y él tenía que cumplir con el suyo.


End file.
